We're Bad People
"We're Bad People" is the 40th episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary With Annalise in jail facing arson and first-degree murder charges, the D.A.’s office continues to build their case against her, and the police investigate what happened to Wes on the night of the house fire. Meanwhile, the Keating 4 try to cope with the devastating realization that one of their own is dead.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20161230abc15/ Plot Flashback: The Keating Five are shown indicating the varying levels of intimacy of Wes with all characters. Flashback: After sneaking out of the police station, Wes meets Frank and goes somewhere with him in a car. Notes and Trivia Notes *This episode scored 5.41 million viewers. *The episode would be originally broadcast on January 19, 2017, however, because of an ABC News pre-inauguration special following Donald Trump's election that would air in one of the TGIT slots, ABC decided to push TGIT a week so that all TGIT shows could premiere on the same night.ABC’s TGIT January 19 Return Pushed A Week For Pre-Inauguration Trump Special - Deadline *It is mentioned that Hannah Keating lives in Brookline, Mass. *Alfred Enoch (Wes Gibbins) does not appear in the present day events. This is because of his death in "Who's Dead?". He does, however, appear in flashbacks. Important Events *Oliver Hampton reveals to Connor Walsh that he knows about the Night of the Bonfire, and deduces that they murdered Sam Keating, but decides not to go with the police. *In the flashforward scene at the end of the episode, it was revealed that Frank met with Wes after he left the police station. He said that "It was time they'd talked." *Annalise Keating's bail is denied despite Bonnie Winterbottom's help as her lawyer; she subsequently is put in prison until her court date. *The official cause of death of Wes is revealed as smoke inhalation in the fire. *Laurel Castillo reveals that her baby's father is Wes. *Oliver retrieves a copy of Annalise's phone backup. He backed up Annalise's phone in "There Are Worse Things Than Murder". *As a way to get Annalise off for the fire, Frank tells the police that he killed Wes. He is later arrested. Title *Connor and Oliver are at Michaela’s apartment, talking about what exactly Connor got up to when Wes died. Connor admitted that he slept with Thomas, which shocked Oliver, then he mentions that all of the 'Keating 5' are now bad people, given all that has happened, which Oliver recently learned of. “It’s who I am. It’s who we all are.' We’re bad people.'” **'We’re Bad People' - Connor Walsh International Titles *'French:' "Derrière les barreaux" (Behind Bars) *'Spanish:' "Somos Malas Personas" (We are Bad People) Music Multimedia 'Gallery' 310Promo1.jpg 310Promo2.jpg 310Promo3.jpg 310Promo4.jpg 310Promo5.jpg 310Promo7.jpg 310Promo8.jpg 310Promo9.jpg 310Promo10.jpg 310Promo11.jpg 310Promo12.jpg 310Promo13.jpg 310Promo14.jpg 310Promo15.jpg 310Promo16.jpg 310Promo17.jpg 310Promo19.jpg 310Promo20.png Behind the Scenes 310Promo6.jpg 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 3x10 Promo (HD) Season 3 Episode 10 Promo How to Get Away with Murder 3x10 Promo 2 "We're Bad People" (HD) Season 3 Episode 10 Promo 2 How to Get Away with Murder 3x10 Sneak Peek "We're Bad People" (HD) Season 3 Episode 10 Sneak Peek How to Get Away with Murder 3x10 Sneak Peek 2 "We're Bad People" Season 3 Episode 10 Sneak Peek 2 References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes